A number of industrial and consumer electronic devices, such as desktop, laptop, and hand-held (e.g., so-called “tablet”) computers, portable media players (e.g., compact disc (CD) players, MPEG-2 Audio Layer III (MP3) and similar digital audio players, and digital video players), as well as numerous other devices (e.g., so-called “smartphones”), are capable of providing users with a variety of media content. For example, many stationary and portable (e.g., so-called “mobile”) electronic devices are configured to provide an audio output to a user in the form of music, speech, or any combination thereof. For this purpose, many such devices include one or more integrated electroacoustic transducers, including loudspeakers, piezoelectric speakers, and other speaker types. These devices are configured to provide an audio output to a user in the form of sound waves that originate at one or more such transducers and travel toward the user's ears through air and/or other media. In contrast, many other electronic devices are configured to provide an audio output to a user via one or more miniature electroacoustic transducers, which may be referred to as “speaker elements,” that are integrated into so-called “earphone” or “headphone” sets designed to be placed within, or proximate to, one or more of the user's ears. In these examples, sound waves produced by the speaker elements are transmitted directly into one or more of the user's ears, allowing enhanced sound directionality and noise isolation. In some examples, the audio output provided to the user may contain stereophonic information, such as, e.g., differential content, or so-called “phasing,” between right and left components, or so-called “channels,” of a stereo audio signal that are intended for the user's right and left ears, respectively. In such instances, for the user to perceive the audio output correctly, the user may receive each of the right and left components of the stereo audio signal via the speaker elements at the corresponding designated ear.